Welcome To TVD
by IzzaxXxStonemXxX20
Summary: 3 best friends Twyla, Karah and Izza have been obsessed with T.V.D since the beginning they've always wondered what it would be like to be in T.V.D universe. The premiere of Season 6 has the girls excited but they are in for a surprise when instead of a new episode they wake up in unfamiliar rooms with the T.V.D characters walking around. Will they survive their favorite show?


A.N: So my friends and I have always wanted to be sucked into the Vampire Diaries Universe, we have literally talked about it in so much detail that we put ourselves in certain families so we would fit the story lol so I guess now is the time to actually write it about so this is me and my two best friends and our made up adventure coming to life on the internet haha.

Chapter 1: T.V.D Universe Say What?

Story Banner: welcome_to_banner/set?id=127920629#fans

Characters and outfits: chapter_universe_say_what/set?id=127924260#fans

Today was a really good night for Karah, Twyla and Izza, The Vampire Diaries season 6 was premiering tonight and the girls were all seated in Karah's living room smiling and talking in anticipation as the commercials on the TV played. In less than a few minutes the newest season was about to air and the girls knew that this first episode was going to be full of emotional twists; they wanted to know what really happened to Damon and Bonnie. Karah wanted to know if they were officially killing off Damon which the girls were still quite sad about.

Twyla was seated in a recliner with Izza the both of them practically sitting on top of each other, they clung on to the pillows and impatiently waited for the commercials to end, Karah ranted on to them about how pissed she would be if Damon was gone for good to which Twyla and Izza nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm disturbed that Stefan and Caroline are supposed to be a thing, aint nobody got time for that!" Izza insisted jokingly.

"I don't know maybe they'll be cute together" Twyla argued.

Izza shot her a look of disbelief, "Blasphemy! You only say that because you want Klaus all to yourself, selfish!"

Twyla smacked her arm and gave her a look of mock hurt, "Don't you call me selfish; he's mine!" Twyla declared loudly.

Karah chuckled at their crazy antics; "Well as long as you all don't try to claim Damon it's all good" She interjected.

Izza shot her an evil smirk, "Ohhh Damon, mmm I would totally tap that"

Karah smacked Izza with a pillow which accidently hit Twyla as well, "Hey!" Twyla shouted in protest, smacking the pillow out of Karah's hands.

"Shut up! It's starting" Izza said giddily.

The girls sat back in their seats as the intro began, ""Mystic Falls. I was born here. This is my home, and mine, and mine. For centuries, supernatural creatures have…"

The power went out emerging the room into darkness, the girls groaned in disappointment.

"What the fucking fuck is going on" Izza growled.

"I don't know, there's not even a storm outside. Maybe one of the electric lines got hit by something" Twyla offered.

"Hey mom!" Karah called in the darkness.

No one replied back making the girls frowned. Karah got up from the couch and walked through the darkness towards the hallway, "Hey mom what happened to the power?" She called again.

Still no one answered, Twyla and Izza got up from the recliner. Twyla made her way over to the hallway easily, Izza had some trouble; she hit her shin against the coffee table and swore loudly before she hobbled the rest of the way to her friends

"Where did your mom go?" Izza asked curiously.

Karah shrugged even though her friends couldn't see it, "I don't know, she was just in her room. This is a little weird guys" Karah voiced.

"Yeah just a little" Twyla answered with slight sarcasm.

"Meh I'm just mad that we're missing the first freaking episode, this is some bull honky" Izza stated.

"Well we should find a flashlight or something before Izza breaks her face on something" Twyla teased.

Izza smacked blindly in the dark, one of the hits connected followed with a loud 'Ow' from Twyla who started smacking back, she managed to hit Izza on the nose, Izza backed away from Twyla and hissed like a cat.

"Bitch don't hiss at me you deserved that" Twyla countered.

Karah rolled her eyes and started to walk past her living room towards the kitchen to go find that flashlight, she made it half way before the TV turned on again, the girls jumped at the sudden noise and looked at the TV.

"Hey it's back on" Karah said happily.

Izza and Twyla joined her in the living room and sat on the couch, Izza stared at the TV In confusion, "This is an old episode, this is from like the beginning of the 3rd season" She announced.

The other two realized this as well, "What the hell?" Karah muttered looking for the remote.

The TV started flickering oddly causing the girls to look back to it, "What the crap is going on right now?" Izza asked feeling a little freaked out now.

"I have no Idea" Twyla said clutching onto Izza's arm as the flickering got brighter.

Karah stood up from the couch and walked slowly towards the TV, there was a loud 'BOOM' causing the girls to scream, a bright light engulfed the room and everything went silent. The living room was empty, the 3 girls gone, the TV flickered again as the Vampire Diaries continued to play on the TV.


End file.
